Season 5 - Inventions
by dreamandlive
Summary: Following the stop of the series, I wanted to continue to live the characters of the Holden family. That's why, I decided then that I began to review the series of the beginning to invent scenes that I think are missing episodes, or continue some that I think were too short. Here are my inventions for the season 5 episodes.
1. Season 5 - Episode 1

Claudia was returning home. She was returning from Woodsen University, where she had taken Emmalin. In the meantime, Michael phoned his daughter to get some news. Emmalin answered.

E: Yes hello?  
M: Hey young girl!  
E: Dad!  
M: Is everything ok honey ?  
E: Yes dad, great. The dorm is awesome and I'm already invited to a party tonight.  
M: Already? I see that the university is good.  
E: I had the team meeting for Hockey. I can not wait to start Daddy year if you knew.  
M: I do not doubt it. How was the goodbye with mom?  
E: Good. But I saw that mom was not doing very well.  
M: It must be hard for her to leave you far from home.  
E: Yes, she stayed until the end, and she would have wanted to buy some more things to come back and bring them to me again before I leave.  
M: I'm going to call her on the computer later when I have more time for her. I'll talk to her to reassure her and I'm sure it'll be fine.  
E: Dad, I understand that mom is having trouble. Since the departure of Amanda I saw that over time she did not let go. She wanted to know where I was, what I was doing. I will have listened to her I will have stayed close to her at home almost every day.  
M: Emmalin, you know it's because she needed it and she wanted to enjoy you again.  
E: Yes I know, I do not blame him. I am your last daughter and she must feel fears and anxieties. That I do not come to see her anymore or I do not know ...  
M: Listen honey, I'm taking care of your mother. Take care of your studies, hockey. Do not forget to send him news, to call him. And each one, we will find our place in this new life each one of our side.  
E: Okay. How are you?  
M: Yes I got used to my tent again. I miss you and your mother terribly. And I would have loved to be here.  
E: I know daddy. But you did not choose to be away from us. We do not blame you.  
M: I know ...

Emmalin heard some noise in his father's phone.

E: Dad, is there a problem?  
M: I have to leave you Emmalin, I have an emergency.  
E: Okay, go for it. And pay attention to you. I love you dad.  
M: I love you too my treasure. See you soon.

They hung up. For her part, on her way home, Claudia saw the pictures of her daughters in the entrance. Nostalgia won her. She put the picture back, turned on herself. She was now alone in this big house. Tears came to his eyes. But she took her breath and went to store her things. She ate alone, and went upstairs where the rooms were desperately empty. She sat down on the bed and took her head in her hands. She heard her computer beeping downstairs. She rushed to her desk and opened the conversation. It was Michael.

M: Hey honey ...  
C: Michael!  
M: I have a few minutes in front of me so I take the opportunity to take the time to reach you.  
C: You were right to do it, thanks honey.  
M: How was Emmalin's comeback?  
C : It's very good. She quickly got used to the places. I arranged her room well.  
M: I wanted to be here so much. I can not imagine that our youngest is at university.  
C: The house is empty without you two.  
M: I know.

Michael saw Claudia blame him.

M: And you ... how are you?  
C: Hum ...

Claudia remembered the promise made to Michael. They had to say everything in order not to gnaw their minds.

M: Claudia ...  
C: I blame it ... I feel abandoned.  
M: Honey, you know that's not true.  
C: I know but ... Amanda was kidnapped, you're on a mission and Emmalin is now a young adult and she's not here anymore.  
M: I know that we will have to adapt. But you know when I'll be back, we'll have to get used to a life of two instead of three.  
C: You're right. But with Amanda's departure, I overprotected her and ...  
M: What has earned some crises elsewhere ...

This sentence snatched a laugh from Claudia.

C: Oh that yes. But I realized that I did not cut the cord as they say. I became attached to her and I feel that I will not see her again either.

Claudia lowered her head.

M: Claudia, Emmalin left to study and take his adult life in hand. You know, she'll be back for the holidays, and then for her second semester holidays for revisions of her partial ones. Call here if you have trouble ...  
C: No, I do not want to bother her or at least bother her. She must want to hear everyone except her mother ...  
M: Listen I phoned him to wish him a good comeback and good luck. She took the time to chat with me. I told her that it might be hard for you and she said she had seen that you did everything to stay up as long as possible and that because she was our last daughter, it must have been all the more complicated. Emmalin grows up and matures; she understands things as an adult. Call here, tell him your feelings. I'm sure our daughter will find the words to make you feel better.

Claudia gave Michael a simple smile. He could always find the right words, even thousands of miles away. But she knew he was right. She will call Emmalin tomorrow.

C: You're right. Thank you.  
M: Sa will not worry you.  
C: I miss you so much ...  
M: Just like here sweatheart. I admit that it's difficult since my return to the field. I have some apprehensions.  
C: It's normal honey, but you'll take back your marks and you know that I believe in you and that I trust you.  
M: I love you so much if you knew.

Michael turned his head, we spoke to him.

M: I'm sorry I have to go. I'll call you back as soon as possible.  
C: Okay my heart. I love you.  
M: Me too. See you soon.

They hung up each on their own. This call did them good for both Claudia and Michael. But Claudia did not have time to think, her phone was ringing. It was Denise. Molly was not well, Claudia joined Denise at the hospital.


	2. Season 5 - Episode 2

Claudia had spent the early night at the hospital. The very next morning, she found Denise back there to support her for Molly's operation. In the afternoon she went to Joan's ceremony. She finally returned home to prepare for her graduation ceremony the next morning. She planned to go see Denise in the hospital with the others, before going there. However, that night, she decided to call Emmalin. She had the impression that she was going to disturb her. She found herself anxious to phone her own daughter. She drove these thoughts out of her mind and pressed her daughter's name, which prompted the call. Emmalin answered quickly.

E: Hi mom.  
C: Hey sweatheart ... I do not bother you?  
E: Mom, you never bother me, you know it.  
C: What are you doing beautiful?  
E: I fill in the administrative papers we have distributed today.  
C: Did your first day go well?  
E: Yes, I got to know all my teachers, I had my schedule and my schedule for hiccups. One thing is for sure I would not have time to be bored.  
C: Will you, you do not need anything?  
E: No mom, do not worry, everything is fine. How are you? Not too anxious for tomorrow?  
C: No, it's just a mid-year ceremony so it'll be okay.  
E: Did you hear from Dad?  
C: Yes he skipped me yesterday. It made me feel good to talk to him.  
E: They skipped us in the morning already ...  
C: I know, but you know it's difficult.  
E: I know mom. After what happened for dad, we have and we will always be afraid for him. But do not think about it all the time. You must continue to live and organize your days as you are used to doing.

Claudia blew a big blow. His daughter was right. To hear him say of Emmalin brought tears to his eyes.

E: Dad asked me how was my school year.  
C: Yes he told me that he had phoned you to wish you a good return.  
E: Yes he wanted to tell me good luck.

Claudia did not answer. Hearing his daughter's voice sounded good to him, but he missed Emmalin a lot. And his emotion was reflected in his voice.

E: Mom, how are you?  
C: Fine honey, do not worry.  
E: If I'm worried.  
C: Emmalin you must not. It will pass, okay?  
E: Mom ... I know you had a hard time leaving me. I talked about it with dad ...  
What is it ? How did you talk about it with your father?  
E: He asked me how it was for you. I told him that everything had gone well but that I had seen that it was very difficult for you.  
C: I know ... but everything has been complicated right now. The departure of your father, holds him shortly after. It's difficult …  
E: But it's normal that it's difficult. This shows that you care about us.  
C: What do I want from you? You're more than that, both of you. Since your sister left us, you were my balance. When your father went to Brussels I did not live it very well, and when he was deployed even less. I have more trouble managing the distance, the lack ... but now that you too are no longer at home ...  
E: Yeah, I've seen that in recent years you've watched me a lot and pampered me.

Claudia felt tears come to her eyes.

E: I know that you miss Amanda so much. I also know that you wanted to take advantage of me until I left for university.  
C: Yes Amanda misses me a lot, your father misses me cruelly, but you too miss me terribly sweatheart.  
E: You know I miss you too with dad.  
C: Honey, you are our last daughter. I have never been separated from you for long. And I still have the fear of never seeing you again ... I wish I could have you at home a little longer.  
E: We both know that this is not possible. By cons I'm here in a few months for the holiday season. It will pass quickly. We counted a lot on each other but one day we had to face the distance. But you know I'll always come back at one time or another. I'm just in college.  
C: You're right ... But it will make weird with your father on his return to no longer have you with us.  
E: We will have other habits, and we will see each other at the same time of the year. You will see that everything will be fine.  
C: Your father told me the same thing. It takes time.  
E: I'll always be there no matter what and in just an hour of flying I'm in Charleston.  
C: Do you promise to give me news?  
E: It's promised. Mom, I have to leave you, I still have papers to fill for tomorrow and it's already late.  
C: Okay my treasure. Pay attention to you okay?  
E: Yes, and you too, take care of yourself ok?  
I promise. Good night Sweetheart. I love you.  
E: You too mom. I love you too.

They both hung up. This conversation was a good thing to Claudia. Her daughter was fine, she had acclimated to her new way of life. Claudia was reassured and she was less and less anxious. Emmalin sent him some SMS to tell him that everything was fine or wish him a good day. This was enough for Claudia to appease him and everyone resumed his habits, with always the lack of the soldier on a mission. However, everyone was far from imagining the ordeal they had to face. Claudia certainly did not think to see Emmalin anytime soon.


	3. Season 5 - Episode 4

The horrible announcement had just fallen. Everyone was now at Claudia's. The latter helped Denise in the first steps so difficult to achieve while the mind is completely lost elsewhere. Claudia felt this way being all the more difficult since Denise and Franck were not together for the moment trying to start overcoming Jeremy's departure. That same evening, Claudia told Denise that she would be sleeping here with Molly. She had struggled to convince her. Denise wanted to go home, that desire to go see the pictures of her son, to go into the house that was also his there were still a few months ago. But fatigue, suffering, tearing her way, she did not really argue and joined Emmalin's room where Molly was sleeping in the portable baby bed. Denise lay down in Emmalin's bed and fell asleep quickly. On her side Claudia accused the blow. Passing photos of her daughters, Amanda, everything came back to her mind. The horrible evening when his daughter was torn off, the announcement made by Michael, the long days and weeks to tear, the pain worsening and after a while the appeasement doing its job. But she realized that all this was and would be in her forever. She did not even know if the pain she felt was that of the loss of Jeremy, that of seeing her friend live this horrible ordeal she had herself experienced, or the pain of the loss of her own daughter still present . She was lost. This situation touched her more than it appeared. She phoned Emmalin. It had to be prevented. She checked that Denise was asleep and she took refuge in the summer lounge where the TV was. She dialed her daughter's number.

E: Hello?  
C: Hey my heart.  
E: Mom. It gives me pleasure to hear you. I'm sorry I did not send you a message this week but I'm overbooked.  
C: It does not matter honey, I understand. The main thing is that you agree well?

Emmalin felt sadness in her mother's way.

E: Ok. How are you?  
C: Listen honey, I'm calling you to tell you bad news.  
E: It's dad? She asked fear in her stomach.  
C: No, no God thank you, your father is well.

Emmalin sighed. She did not expect this news, however.

C: You may not know it, but your father had a very difficult field mission today, as well as the whole division. Unfortunately, not everyone has escaped. Emmalin, Jeremy was killed in action this morning in Afghanistan.

Claudia heard a white man. She tried to stay strong for her daughter. However, she let her grief flow without Emmalin hearing it. Emmalin started to cry.

E: Jeremy? But why?  
C: I know my heart. I'm so sorry. I know that Jeremy has always been like a big brother for you. It was important for you and your sister.  
E: Do you understand why I hate the army?

Claudia realized that Emmalin's anger was coming out.

C: Do not say that. You love your father more than anything, you can not deny his job. He is part of us, of our life.  
E: The army ruined our life mom ... dad would not be military he would have been there every birthday, every Christmas, and Amanda would still be here! And Jeremy too!  
C: Honey, you're in pain, just like me and you're angry. I totally understand, but you know what you say you do not think. Without the army I will not have married your father, and I will not have my two daughters. Even if Amanda has left us, you know that with your father we do not regret anything ...

Emmalin collapsed completely on the phone. Claudia was relieved to hear that her daughter was not holding back her emotions. However, seeing her daughter as her broke her heart.

E: I'm sorry mom.  
C: Do not apologize you have the right to say your emotions.  
E: When will the funeral be held?  
C: I do not know my heart yet.  
E: I take the first plane tomorrow. I will not be able to go to class anyway.  
C: Are you sure the university will allow you?  
E: Jeremy was my brother, they do not need to know my life ... I'll be here tomorrow in the afternoon.  
C: Okay treasure, I'll pick you up at the airport. I can not wait to see you baby.  
E: Me too mom.  
C: Will she go?  
E: Yes, yes ... I ... I had to go out for dinner with friends, it will do me good. See you tomorrow.  
C: All right honey. Good evening to you and try to sleep anyway tonight. I love you very much.  
E: I love you too mom. Good night.

They hung up each on their own. Emmalin recovered and looked good in front of his friends at the restaurant. But his mind was elsewhere. For her part, Claudia felt completely emptied. Her emotions became clearer after the few hours that separated her from the announcement made to Denise. She felt a lot of sadness for the disappearance of Jeremy. The pain of her daughter's absence was still there but she knew it was the situation that had put her back in her. She also knew that Michael's absence played a big part in all his feelings. She would have liked him to be there, to take her in his arms, and hold her close. It was different. Roxy, Pamela and Roland tidied up all the outside, bringing in the cakes and drinks in the kitchen. They were in great discussion with Tania under the pergola.

C: Thank you for getting everything back.  
P: That's normal, was the least of things. Denise sleeps?  
C: Yes. Tania, if you want you can stay here too.  
T: I ... thanks but I ... I do not know too much. I am so lost.  
Rol: And that's perfectly normal. But I'll be you I'll stay here to sleep. Better not to be alone.  
Rox: Roland rightly. You will have time to return to the barracks tomorrow.  
Rol: I have to leave you, I'm sorry. I have to get Sarah Elizabeth back.  
P: We also have to pick up the kids with Roxy.  
C: Go ahead, we call you tomorrow, we see how we organize ourselves.  
P: Okay.

They all kissed Claudia before leaving. The latter was left alone with Tania.

C: Come on I'll show you the guest room.  
T: I do not even have anything to change for tomorrow.  
C: There are some Emmalin stuff left in the cupboards, I'll lend you some clothes.  
T: Okay.

Claudia accompanied her to the girl's room, next to the bathroom that was Amanda's and Emmalin's. Claudia heard the water running for several minutes. Tania struggled to fall asleep. Fatigue got the better of her in the late evening. For her part Claudia finished tidying up in the kitchen and went to bed. It was past midnight when she slipped under the sheets. His phone began to vibrate. It was Michael.

C: Michael?  
M: Yes honey, it's me.  
C: Michael, you can not imagine the happiness of hearing your voice.  
M: I know. I was waiting for confirmation that the announcement was made to Denise before calling. How is she ?  
C: She fell asleep quickly. She's in Emmalin's room, I wanted her to stay at home that night, just like Tania, Jérémy's fiancée.  
M: She must be collapsed too.  
C: Yes, totally. But they sleep and I hope they will have a restful night to face tomorrow and the days to come. I'm afraid for Denise, with Molly and Franck who is not ...  
M: Claudia!

Michael cut her off.

C: Yes?  
M: And how are you?  
C: I do not know too much.  
M: Claudia Joy ...  
C: I felt so many things at the same time at the announcement. It took me a few hours to digest all that. But I know that Denise's pain echoes mine. I realized that the pain of Amanda's loss was still very much alive. And I miss you so much that everything is tenfold.  
M: I suspect it. I miss you a lot as well. We loved Jeremy very much, he was like part of the family. Although from my side I was more distant. It is not just any disappearance and it will take time to accept it. Franck is at worst. I worry because he must be on the plane to repatriate Jeremy to the country.  
C: Do not worry, we'll be there to welcome him. It's tomorrow that the administrator goes to Denise for all the papers and signatures. I will not leave them alone.  
M: Thank you Claudia. Take care of yourself anyway.  
C: His will be Michael.  
M: Claudia, I'm serious. I know you and I know you'll put everything aside to take care of Denise and Franck not to show them your own sadness, your own sorrow. And when you're done you'll crack and it will not work. So promise me to pay attention to you and to spare you.  
C: It's promised.  
M: I do not want you to be worse. I know you'll help them as best as you can, but think about you too. I will not tolerate something happening to you.  
C: Michael, honey, I promise you. Nothing will happen to me, okay?  
M: Okay. I'll leave you you have to be exhausted.

Claudia said nothing but even though she was very tired she would have wanted to talk with Michael for hours. But as promised to Michael, to help Denise she had to be rested and a good night's sleep was the beginning to take care of herself.

C: Yes it's true I am very tired.  
M: So sit back, have a good night and it'll be tomorrow.  
C: Hum hum ...  
M: I'll call you back as soon as possible. I love you Claudia, more than anything.  
C: I love you very much too. Pay attention to you.

They hung up. This call was good for Claudia and Michael. This news had really affected both of them. Claudia slept peacefully that night. It did him good. She would need it to spend the next days, and be able to stand for Denise and Franck. But everything was too difficult for Denise, and everything did not go as planned after the funeral of Jeremy. Claudia wanted to help her, but too much to think of Denise, she forgot herself a little. Michael would help him fix that.


	4. Season 5 - Episode 6

_(This is not a scene missing from the episode, but rather an invention on my part imagining the return of Michael at that time._ _(Because we know that Michael can not return from a mission like that.))_

Franck had just left Oceanvale, Claudia had gone walking on the beach to let them discuss. His phone rang, it was Michael. Before answering, a few tears beaded in the corner of her eyes, which reflected a great state of fatigue. While they were chatting Michael almost ordered him to return to their home. Claudia was exhausted. The conversation was coming to an end.

M: It's stress, that's all. You will feel better after a good night's sleep. I know it.  
C: Okay. I would like you to be there.

Michael left a few seconds of white and then spoke again.

M: So go back.

Claudia turned around her neck. Michael stood about ten meters from her. She could not believe it. For a few seconds, she thought it was a hallucination. Michael was getting closer to her at a brisk pace, he was walking fast.

C: Michael?

When he was only a few meters away, she saw that it was real. She put her phone in her pocket and accelerated her pace. She had picked up on the phone, so as not to crack, that Michael did not hear him cry. But after the events, the emotions were too strong and she let her hidden feelings run down her cheeks.

C: Michael!

The latter took her in his arms on arriving at her. He pressed her tightly against him. Claudia was crying. Michael had never taken permission during his career, or it was too short for him to have time to go home with his family. Claudia was shocked to see him there.

M: Its going to go Claudia now. I'm here.  
C: How did you get here?  
M: That would be too long to explain. We're going home, you're cold.

Michael and Claudia arrived in front of the house. Franck had already left. Denise was shocked to see Michael here.

D: Michael? But ...  
M: Hello Denise. I'm sorry to come as his but ... I had to see Claudia, was important.  
D: I ... I do not know where I am, Franck just left ...  
C: How did it go with him?  
D: There is no more dialogue at the moment and I am not in a position to argue for supposedly getting things done.  
M: It's normal, you need time ... how are you all the same?  
D: You know Michael that we are torn everywhere and that we feel that this pain will never go away ...  
M: Yes I know.

Michael got closer to Denise and took her in his arms.

M: I'm so sorry about Jérémy's departure.

Denise closed her eyes. Michael pulled away from her and took her by the shoulders.

M: Know that Jeremy did his job as perfectly as possible as his teammates. And I wanted to tell you also that thanks to his intervention during this mission, it is his whole team that avoided the worst. The loss of Jeremy is extremely difficult for everyone, for us even more, and for you and Franck it is inexplicable. I know that it will not take away the weight you have on your chest, but I wanted to tell you so that you know he's gone on a hero. In any case to my eyes.

Denise listened to Michael but she did not feel any relief. For the moment she was unable to tell herself that her son's death had been used for something. For her no one should die for others, die for a country ... Claudia and Michael said goodbye and left her alone as she wished to be. Coming home Claudia wanted to know why he had come back.

C: Michael, why are you here?  
M: I have a three-day leave. It's short because I left yesterday, and I have to leave tomorrow in the late morning but we have all day for both of us. That's why I arrived with Franck at Oceanvale, because when I got to Fort Marshall I was looking for you and he told me he was going there and you were with Denise.  
C: Okay. But ... and you've been granted your permission?  
M: If I'm here, honey, you know I will not override orders. But let's say that Jérémy's death has affected everyone on the ground. Trevor is very bad too but he wanted to stay there to help his men, Jérémy's friends to overcome that. I have a lot more trouble because I feel like reliving the departure of Amanda.  
C: I know, I too, it's difficult.  
M: Franck is at worst even if he does not show unlike Denise. Above, they are afraid that he will return to the field too quickly and that the consequences will be catastrophic. I asked them to come and see how he was going and if necessary to make sure he stays here to get back to the best possible. But orders have changed and finally he will not leave as quickly as expected.

Claudia nodded. They spent the day together, went for a walk and lunch at the base. In the evening they dined quietly at home and went to bed early. They spent the evening discussing their past together with their daughter, Amanda, all the good times with her. This discussion gave them a balm to the heart and they felt lighter. They fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted by the constant pain, the tears shed, and the hard-to-manage lack for both of them. They woke up in the same position. Claudia did not want to get up, it meant that Michael was leaving soon but he had to. Michael promised to come back soon enough and informed him that the mission was ending little by little. Claudia was reassured, but she wanted Michael to stay close to her forever. The departure was relatively easy to manage for both of them but a lot of tenderness and love was released from their gesture and their word. Their eyes said a lot. They kissed for long minutes and then Michael had to leave for good. Claudia watched the plane disappear into the sky and then went home. She went back to her daily routine without Michael.


	5. Season 5 - Episode 9

Michael and Claudia come to talk outside and go back to their house. Michael was holding the door, he let Claudia in, then closed it. He went to his office but he felt Claudia's hand catch his. Claudia turned it over to her, she put her hands on Michael's cheeks and put her lips on hers. She then looked into his eyes.

C: You scared me anyway ...

Michael gave a slight smile. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the neck.

M: We already had shouting, it is not now after 21 years of marriage that a crisis can occur, you know it.

Claudia nodded. Michael felt, however, that there was uncertainty in Claudia's eyes. He pushed her into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

M: Tell me ...  
C: You looked so angry. I know that when you do not answer it's to avoid saying things that hurt and I wondered what had happened to you.  
M: I preferred not to answer because I did not know what to think. But on the spot I felt betrayed ...

Claudia put her hands on Michael's forearm and caressed him.

C: I understand you but ...  
M: I know you did not do anything wrong, do not worry. Let's say I have this vision of another man kissing the woman I love, my wife. And even if you did not want it, it's hard to cash.  
C: I will have reacted the same ...  
M: That's why I preferred to walk a little. I thought about it and quickly realized that the only culprit was Chandler. I went to see him and ...  
What is it ?  
M: I went to see him and told him my thoughts. That in doing so he had disrespected you, that he had disrespected me, that he had disrespected our marriage. For me, with what you told me, I am sure that if he had the opportunity he would do it again.  
C: I'm not so sure he was really sorry when I spoke to him.  
M: Maybe, but I absolutely do not trust him.  
C: For me I felt like a betrayal to our couple. Without wanting it, I hurt you.  
M: No, do not worry, I do not blame you for anything. Okay ?  
C: Ok. I'm sorry for all that.  
M: We never had any secrets between us so that you tell me prove our trust once again and as I told you, after so many years spent together, nothing can separate us.

Michael took his wife in his arms and hugged her. Their love was beyond all that again. Michael does not tell Claudia but for him Chandler had feelings for her and he tried to weaken their relationship, maybe to bring Claudia to him. He also knew that at the least problem, Claudia would not hesitate from the cabinet. He was far from imagining that this was going to happen a few days later. After a long hug, and a kiss, everyone goes back to his business, reassured of the outcome of all that.


	6. Season 5 - Episode 10

Claudia has just resigned from the firm. As she returns home, Michael asks questions. He asks the result of the hearing. While Claudia explains to her that she wants to sue Dana's attacker, Michael tells him that at least the latter, having been killed in a motorcycle accident, will not hurt anybody else. But for Claudia this is not worth a condemnation. Michael then notices his gaze in the void and understands that there is something else.

M: Honey, you can not always go after things. Sometimes you have to know how to give up.

Claudia came out of her thoughts and fell into Michael's eyes.

C: I know. But you know that solving the worries encountered in the army is close to my heart. For the army everything must be perfect, the orders respected, the code of honor too, towards the women who have more. But this problem of ...  
M: Claudia ...

This last sighed.

M: Ok, what's going on? You seem concerned about something ...

It only takes a look from Claudia for Michael to understand.

M: Chandler ... you told me he did not do anything ...  
C: Yes, and that's the truth. But we had a long discussion that made me make this decision. And I understood that when he kissed me it was not a mistake.  
M: What?  
C: When I wanted to continue my research on Dana's attacker, he summoned me to his office. He forbade me to do it, he told me that it was not for me to decide and that I had obligations to the cabinet. I did not see the problem if the other files were moving normally beside. And there he told me that he was too lax with me, that people talked about me as the teacher's favorite.  
M: Wait, he hired you because you were the best of his students, it's normal that he lets you do things since you're good at this job. And now he blames you?  
C: I was as surprised as you. But I quickly understood that something was wrong. Grant told me he had feelings for me.

Michael was stunned. He knew that Claudia had had boyfriends in high school. But he had been the only great love of his life, the only one who had the right to love him, to prove him every day. Seeing that another man could feel what he felt for his wife made him angry.

M: What? You tell me he had not started again! Claudia ...  
C: He did not do anything, we just discussed okay? I appreciated his honesty because he could have said nothing and try to continue his "mistakes" and apologize again and again. That's when I realized that I had to resign and leave the office.  
M: You loved this job, it fit perfectly with our life on the base. Because of him you will find no other position with these qualities of schedules, work.  
C: I know, but it does not matter. I did not want to go to work wondering what Grant would say to me, or do it every time.  
M: The fact is that he tried to break our marriage by kissing you. He thought maybe we would separate. You never told him about us?  
C: Yes, he knew very well what you represent for me and vice versa. He tried his luck but ...  
M: To know that someone other than me feels love for you, I can not stand it.  
C: Michael, I'll never see Grant again. You do not need to think about it because you know very well that the only man who loves me and has the right to love me as he does is you.

Michael smiled back. Claudia knew that Michael, although he had never had a chance to show it, was jealous and possessive. Because of their life in the army and because they had a unique trust and respect in the other, they had never betrayed each other. But Claudia knew that because their love was deep, fusional, Michael could not stand to hear that. She wanted to take the thing with a smile to forget once and for all.

C: And then a positive thing, her watch at least that your wife is still attractive ...  
M: Attractive? You are so beautiful my heart, so everything, I will want to hold you against me every minute of the day, to breathe your smell, to kiss you ...  
C: Michael stops, it looks like the words of a teenager who has just fallen in love.

Claudia was joking, but Michael became serious again.

M: Claudia, honey, every time I look at you, I fall head over heels in love with you. You know that every time I gasped to wonder how it is possible to have the chance to have you near me.

Claudia got up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged Michael. She separated from him, stared at him for a moment and kissed him.

C: I know, maybe it's crazy, but even after so many years together I wonder how it's possible to love each other so much and still have so much other.

Michael got up in his turn.

M: We found each other, and without you I do not know what I would be. I love you sweetheart.  
C: Ohh honey, me too.

They kissed tenderly. They smiled at each other, then Michael went back to read, Claudia packed her things, and they went back to their daily lives.


	7. Season 5 - Episode 12

Michael had just returned after his evening with Whitaker. Emmalin was waiting for him with his mother to talk to him about his problems at the university. The conversation turned out badly and Emmalin left in his room followed by Claudia. Michael went outside to get some fresh air. For her part, Claudia tried to calm her daughter. When Claudia arrived in the room, Emmalin asked him to leave.

E: Leave me mom, please ...  
C: No honey, not after that. I take care of your father, he will accept the situation and everything will be solved.  
E: I do not believe mom. He is very angry. I know him now and I know how he feels about the way he talks to me and looks at me.  
C: He was not on his plate when he came home, I do not know why but it must have influenced his judgment. Listen to me, you know him, he is rarely understanding the first time.

Emmalin nodded.

C: What bothers me is that during this time you do not spend time together. You will leave and you will hardly have time to discuss and spend time between father and daughter.  
E: I know. I dreaded my return mom and at the last moment I even wanted to cancel.  
C: Sa would not have changed, if not worse.  
E: I do not know, I'm completely lost.  
C: You know, it was hard for me when you left. I had a hard time not having you with me every day here. I miss you so much you know. But it was even more complicated for your father. He went back to Afghanistan, you were at home, and he comes back to university. He has not seen you in a year. He is angry to have missed your return. You miss him a lot. And as he already told you, you have the same character so it makes sparks.

Emmalin looked down.

E: You missed me terribly there too.

She looked up at her mother.

E: It's not to be depressed that I went into sororities, student clubs, hockey. Unfortunately it was not the best thing to do since I am missing my year completely.

Claudia understood while the separation had been much more difficult for her, Emmalin and Michael, than expected. She took her daughter in her arms.

C: Sweatheart, you did not miss anything, everything is still possible. Why did not you call me? I remember you telling me that everything was fine ...  
E: At the beginning yes, you know, it's all new, the parents are not there, we organize our day as we want ... but after a month, I started to find the long time ... j I cracked, often, but I did not want to bother you. Then there was the funeral of Jeremy. I saw that for you and so for dad, your bad memories came back to you and that consequently you thought a lot about Amanda. I too thought about it a lot. That's why I wanted to manage all alone.  
C: Oh sweetie ...

Claudia hugged her daughter against her. This situation was very painful. Everything had to be solved before Emmalin left, otherwise Michael would blame himself and he would be whimsical for a long time.

C: I'll talk to your father okay? Try to sleep, it'll be better tomorrow.  
E: Ok ...  
C: I love you my heart.  
E: Me too mom.

Claudia went back to her room. She heard the front door close, Michael climbed the stairs and entered the room.

(See episode for the scene between Michael and Claudia).

The next morning, Claudia was up early. Michael arrived in the kitchen to have breakfast.

M: Hello honey.

They kissed furtively.

M: Already standing?  
C: Yes, I did not sleep very well, I do not like to see you angry with Emmalin.  
M: I told you yesterday that I would talk to him, I will solve this situation.

Claudia felt that Michael was still angry.

C: Michael you have to talk to him and especially listen to him. She is not feeling well right now, and has been for a long time.  
M: When we have been lying for two weeks, I can understand that she does not feel well.  
C: It's not his Michael. She failed to manage the distance and lack of her parents ...

Michael stopped, he looked at Claudia questioningly.

C: And yes honey, we thought Emmalin was fine, but we were very often with her after Amanda left. And overnight, she no longer has her parents near her. She did it very badly.  
M: Why did not she tell us anything? On the phone she said that everything was fine ...  
C: Why? Because after the death of Jeremy, she understood that the period that followed was complicated for us, by our memories of Amanda, her departure, her funeral, absence, lack, pain ... she did not wanted to bore us ...

Michael did not understand too much, everything had mixed in his head, he had been too hard on his daughter.

M: I'm sorry to hear it ...  
C: I think she was overwhelmed. She needs support and help to bounce back and be able to validate her year with the pride of both her parents.

Michel nodded.

M: But that does not prevent the fact that she lied to us about her notes, her suspension from the team ... she should have told us about it.  
C: Michael!  
M: I have to go to tonight.

He kissed Claudia on the cheek and then left. A few minutes later, Emmalin went down to the kitchen.

(See episode to see the scene between Claudia and Emmalin).

Claudia then receives a visit from Pamela.

(See episode to see the scene).

Claudia learns for the arrest of Michael, his almond. She is angry and for her Michael has crossed the line. As he comes home tired that night, Claudia puts things in focus with him. She was hard enough in her words, and she went up to their room. Michael was struck by Claudia's words. He realized, however, that he had gone too far. That his problems at work had made him uncomfortable with the whole family. He felt guilty about the situation with his daughter but also with Claudia. He knew it, she made a lot of effort when he returned from mission to leave him alone, to allow him to regain his habits, to find his place with his family. But if Claudia had spoken in this way it was because she had had enough. Michael went upstairs to chat with Emmalin.

(See episode to see the scene).

He then returned to the room to discuss with Claudia.

(See episode to see the scene).

The latter then tells her that she has not fallen in love with General Holden but of Michael James Holden, and that she is still in love with him. Michael understands that Claudia has always supported him and helped to be the best of himself. He felt relief and weight fly away. He then had a surge of tenderness towards Claudia.

He kissed her furtively. He stared at her for a moment. Claudia smiled back. He took her in his arms.

M: I love you so much honey.

Claudia tightened her grip.

C: Me too. But next time, trust me as you did before. We promised ourselves to say everything, to hide nothing. You know that if you're not good I'm here. I have always been there, it will never change.

She broke away from Michael. The latter looked at her with a look full of tenderness, of love, he sighed, Claudia was right.

C: I love you, and neither will it ever change.

Claudia kissed Michael with a lot of tenderness. She kissed him on the cheek, and she came down from the bed where she had gone. Michael stared at her for a few seconds, then went to take a shower. He felt guilty, however, and blamed himself for being so lunatic. Claudia was measuring her blood sugar when he returned to the room. He settled next to her, in his place in their bed. Claudia felt that Michael was looking at her. She closed her kit and turned to him, smiling.

C: It looks like a teenager watching her lover.  
M: I am no longer a teenager but I admire, despite everything, the woman I love.  
C: Charmeur ...

This word snatched a laugh from Michael. Claudia got under the sheets, Michael did the same, but he became serious again.

M: I apologize to you for what I've done to you these past few days, weeks.

Claudia looked up at once.

What is it ? No Michael, you know very well that ...  
M: No, the excuse of the return mission does not hold. Yes after my return I was silent, I needed loneliness and you always respected that. But this time I have clearly gone too far. I spent my anger on you, on Emmalin and I blame myself.

Claudia sighed. She was relieved that Michael noticed all this, that he understood that with this kind of behavior he could have done more harm than good.

C: You're forgiven honey, I do not blame you, you know it.  
M: Maybe, but even if everything went well when I came back, I was not respectful of you as you were with me. I started talking to you very abruptly about this night jump story when you were just waiting for one thing, to share your joy of being called to the bar with me, to spend a nice evening alone. I started thinking of myself only when you wanted to hear other words.  
C: I put his on the account of mission's return honey.

Michael put his hand on Claudia's arm. He caressed her, without looking up at her, as if he was shy at the words he was about to say to his wife.

M: I know, but it was not an excuse. I am so proud of you, of your journey and see that all your efforts have been rewarded. You are a wonderful example for everyone.

Michael finally looked up at Claudia.

C: Thank you honey.

Claudia put a hand on her husband's cheek and they kissed tenderly.

M: I'm sorry I was so uncomfortable on the barbecue day. This drink with Whitaker was not as important as spending time with you and Emmalin. And I will not have this problem of almond, video with the police.  
C: Michael, if we knew what the future was all about, would be easier for everyone.  
M: I was hateful with Emmalin then. I do not forgive this behavior with her, with you.  
C: Honey, that you notice forgive already everything.  
M: I was angry at myself, with what happened on the ground, the article. I should have been the new Superintendent of West Point. Everything is my fault. But I should not have put my anger on you.  
C: Ok stop. What has happened is past. You have to move forward. You said it, as long as you have your post as commander, you will command and you will continue to do this job as you have always done. You were born to be a leader of the Michael army and whatever you say, I know you will have a third star. Maybe not this year, or next year, but your passion, your motivation, your humanity, your understanding, your respect, will make you a great General Michael.  
M: If only the pentagon could hear you.  
C: Michael, I know you by heart and it's been almost 25 years since I watched you, I listen to you, I advise you, I spent with you your grades, congratulations. The army can not close all eyes just because you said your thoughts in an article. They do not want to hear it, to see it, you've had this problem in the open.  
M: It will cost me a possible Claudia promotion.  
C: No, it will make them think otherwise. And they will understand that you are right and all that will move the army forward. Have you always trusted me?  
M: Oh yes, forever.  
C: So continue.

Claudia winked at him. Michael let out a laugh. This woman always had the last word right in the conversations, he loved her with all her being. He was so proud of her.

M: I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you.  
C: We are lucky to have each other. I am proud of what we have managed to build both, proud of our life despite the difficulties to cross, proud of us; but I am also more than proud of you.

Michael smiled at him.

C: That's why you do not have to worry about what's wrong with you anymore. I know this has been a difficult time for you, but you have to talk about it and you are stronger at solving problems than you are alone.

Michael sighed with happiness.

M: If you knew how much I love you.

They kissed to conceal this discussion. They lay down in each other's arms. Claudia put herself in Michael's arms, and he ran his hand under Claudia's pajamas, behind his back to feel the warmth of his skin under his fingers. Claudia knew that if he did that he needed to calm down. She crisscrossed her fingers with Michael's and clung to him. Once again they had managed to overcome a possible crisis, discussing it. Once again their love had exceeded all these negative feelings of these last days. They only got the positive one. They were only more welded yet. This will enable them to overcome new challenges ahead.


	8. Season 5 - Episode 13

Michael and Claudia thought the problems were behind them. A call from the pentagon changed everything. Indeed, Michael had just learned that it was decided to dissolve the division, to close Fort Marshall. This news had the effect of a bomb, even more so when he saw the look of Claudia when he announced. Claudia could not believe it.

C : What ? Closing Fort Marshall? But this place is a beautiful place Michael, the army can not close the base ...  
M: Unfortunately though. He reorganizes the American armed forces. Our good results at the end of the mission make them think that we have good, very good soldiers. And they are right. They therefore believe that by deciding to dissolve the division it allows to transfer these soldiers in groups of 8/10 in different other bases, which reinforces the already existing divisions and thus strengthen our missions.  
C: Strategy ...  
M: Yes it's clearly a question of strategy. Let's say they do not see the human side but rather the progress that will bring to the army.

Claudia sighed. She looked around her. In a year or less, she will have left this house, this base, her friends, she will be elsewhere in the world, perhaps even far from Emmalin. It saddened him a lot, tears came to his eyes.

M: Claudia ...

Michael came to take her in these arms.

M: We have already moved by my changes. It is not the first time.  
C: I know but we stayed 5 years here, it's unlikely to have stayed here so much time.  
M: I think we would have stayed here until the end of my career very sincerely since apart from big surprise, I should not have any more promotion. In any case, Franck, Trevor, Chase, Joan they would have been transferred at one time because they are brought to be promoted given their abilities.

Claudia sighed, she pulled away from Michael.

C: I know. But this base has witnessed 5 years of our life Michael. We built ourselves as we went to the bases where we stayed. We never had time to really ask because we would leave one day or another. There was different. The girls have become adults here, it is here that I built real friendships, we have a beautiful network of support, the group of supports to moreover evolve even more than I imagined the day when I I took the chair on arriving here. It was here that I passed the bar exam and finished my law degree. I did not mean to say it one day but ... our life is here. Amanda is here.  
M: I know, I think a lot about her too.

Everyone had wet eyes of tears. Having to start all over again was scary for them this time. Claudia drank a little of her tea. The conversation resumed normally.

M: We will adapt as each time. We will start elsewhere as each time.  
C: Yes. This announcement will make the effect of a bomb for everyone.  
M: Exactly, we must not talk to anyone for now. Not even to your friends.  
C: Okay.  
M: The news should be announced officially in three days. Some soldiers will even have to leave the base quickly because their mutations will be accelerated.  
C: How long does it take to close the doors of the base for good?  
M: I think a year. The first six months will be used to set up the closure and then the last six for the departure of each of the soldiers to the last. The last to be normally Joan since it is one of his missions to close a base. We will have time to prepare for it. As long as my orders do not fall, I am still Commander of Fort Marshall.  
C: When will you get them?  
M: In several months in my opinion. For now I'm going to just do my job as usual. Later we shall see. You can continue to manage the FRG as usual.  
C: Hmm hum ... we are preparing the return ball of the troops. Finally, I do not really know what the ball will mean.  
M: Our return, and our departure.

Michael winked at Claudia, which snatched a smile.

M: I'm going back to my office, I have some papers to manage.  
C: Ok, see you later.

Michael went back to his business. Claudia returned to her thoughts. She had to start thinking that soon she would be somewhere else in the world, in another house, with other neighbors, other military women in the support group. Denise, Roxy, Pamela, Roland, would all be in a different place, they would be separated and will have to make friends with other people. She wanted to be able to say that she would not change places of life and that with Michael they could finally land for the end of their lives. She was far from imagining that in a few weeks this is what Michael would announce to her.


End file.
